The fairiy kind's lover
by HermioneLenaBellaSophieLOVER
Summary: A fanfic about Gavin and Kendra. PLzzzzzz read!
1. Chapter 1

Gavin turned into a blue/purple dragon. Kendra let out a horrified scream. He flew around them like a hawk eyeing it's prey. In one quick movement he swallowed Dougan. With a slash of his claw he flung Mara off the edge. He landed in front of Kendra. She shut her eyes waiting for death. "You can open your eyes now." Gavin said. Kendra obliged. He was a normal hot 16 year old boy again. "You're Navarog." Kendra shouted. "Took you long enough." Gavin said with boyish smirk. Kendra struggled to not burst into tears. Despite her efforts one stubborn tear slipped down her face. "Don't cry Kendra." Gavin told her. He stepped closer. She took a step back. And so on until Kendra hit the cave wall. "What do you want." Kendra whimpered. "You still worried I'm going to kill you?" Gavin asked. Kendra nodded. "I won't I promise. In dragon form I kinda like you. In this form I really like you." "But why?" Kendra whispered. "I love you." Gavin replied.

**Please review. Not sure if I want to finish. I will if I get some good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I got a lot of good reviews so I decided to write more. YAY!**

* * *

"What?" Kendra said totally confused. Did the king of evil demons just say he loved her, the handmaiden of light and good.

"I love you." Gavin said with a light blush seeping over him.

"Okay?" Kendra muttered.

"Like Gavin, this was a nice chat but can you take me back to Seth." Kendra asked.

"Nice try Kendra but you are my prisoner now." Gavin said with a sinister smile. His smile widened at the panicked yet honored look on her face.

"No no no no no no. This is not happening. YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" Kendra screamed scared tears racing down her face.  
Instead of answering Gavin picked Kendra up and turned into a dragon. He flew up really high and began moving west.

"PUT ME DOWN! WAIT ON SECOND THOUGHT DON'T DROP ME!" Kendra shouted.

"Shut up I need to concentrate." Gavin growled.  
Kendra complained for a few move minutes the drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

Kendra awoke to someone tapping on her shoulder. Her eyes opened. Gavin was standing above her. "Where am I?" Kendra asked groggily.

"Why you're at the hide out for the Society of the Evening Star." Gavin replied.

Kendra looked around she was lying on a comfy blue bed, in a pretty room.

"Please let me go." Kendra begged tears rolling down her face.

Gavin wiped the tears off her face. "Kendra as much as I want to run away with you I can't" Gavin said softly.

Kendra didn't answer but continued to cry softly. Gavin knew what he had to, no, wanted to do. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Kendra's.

* * *

**Well. What do you think? Oh and whoever guesses who's room Kendra's in first gets mentioned at the beginning of the next page. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen people I am SO sorry! My internet has been down for like EVER! Right now I'm on a friend's computer. I have to wait until my internet back up or just write on my friend's computer. My laptops doesn't have internet either. I promise I will write more soon. I am so so sorry. I love this story too. Please don't hate me. bye lovies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loveys how are you today. I am good . If you didn't read my apology page. DO IT! Also yay Daisy! She was right about where they were! Gavin's room. Wherever you people are right now you have to yell Yay Daisy. Also if you were wondering I'm on my friend's computer still. Lolz.**

Kendra couldn't move for a second. She was in complete shock. This.. this freak was kissing her. She summoned all of her strength and pushed him away. He stumbled back, looking stunned. "What the-" He started but Kendra was already in his face smacking him with all of her strength.

"You.. Stupid..Evil..Filthy..MONSTER!"She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?"She hollered.

"Oh I dare. I'm the Demon Prince."He replied with a cocky grin. He was embarrassed and really trying not to show it. He didn't know what the heck just happened. All he knew was at that moment he thought she needed it. He could tell she was bloody mad though. he could tell she was gonna start screaming again but was saved by a knock at the door. He was by Kendra in a second holding knife to her throat. "Shut up wench." He hissed. He took a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the door. He opened it to reveal the sphinx.

**People I swear I'm gonna continue this story in a second. I just got called and my internet is fixed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi**

**"You!"Kendra snarled. Straining to get away. Unfortunately, Gavin's hold on her hair was strong. "Me."The sphinx said calmly. **

**"Now now Kendra let's move somewhere so we can have a little chat."Gavin sneered. This was payback for rejecting him. He dragged her by the hair to the nice chairs in the center of the room. He threw her on the floor and tied her up a lot tighter that necessary. He was rewarded by hearing her whimper in pain. "Now Kendra, I'm sure you're wondering why we've went through all of this trouble to kidnap you."The sphinx stated. Kendra nodded. "Well my dear there is something that I need to do. But only you can do it."He said. **

**"Cards on the table so soon."Kendra hissed. "Well whatever you bloody want I'm not doing it."Kendra had to restrain herself from adding so there. The sphinx smiled like he could read her mind. "Oh Kendra you don't think there won't be consequences if you don't do it."The sphinx said.**

**"Gavin tell her what would happen if she doesn't do it."The sphinx ordered. Gavin smiled evilly. "Well Kendra you would have a spell on you that made you do everything me and my sister Evie want you to do."He said. Kendra wasn't even surprised that he had a sister. **

**"What do you want me to do?"She sighed. "I want you to kill...Seth." **

**"What?"Kendra shouted. "No way!"She screamed.**

**"Fine." the sphinx said. Gavin leaned in and bit her neck. A shimmery veil surrounded Kendra then vanished. **

**"You are now my servant." Gavin leered. Just then the door flew open and Lena walked in.**

**Dun Dun . LOL. I wonder what will happen review please. Love u**


End file.
